leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum talk:Neekerivittu/@comment-10636733-20131023055433/@comment-10636733-20131027063446
Thanks for responding! BTW, I'm not new. I'm level 30, no tier yet, been playing for a season and a half, and all the champions I listed I actually own (except for Kha). Mid is my second favorite position after ADC, and I thought I should learn an AD assassin in case I needed one to counter an enemy champion. My favorite mids are Ziggs and Lux. And Karma (who I don't own yet). The main reason LeBlanc is leboring is because you do the same thing over and over again, and way too often, so it gets old fast. QWW to harass until you can kill, WEQR(e goes off)+ignite equals death on any squishy, maybe even overkill. She's just repetative. I do fair with her, but she's just not worth playing IMHO. I didn't say I was having trouble against bots (although I do sometimes QQ), I said I was having trouble securing kills on them. I don't die, I just don't get kills either. Talon I used to play well, I don't know what happened. Maybe I was a one-game wonder, and after that I just sucked. He's fun to play cause he's slippery, like fizz...oh! Fizz is another one. I hate playing fizz. I don't understand him. At all. I don't get his combos, or how he works, or what situations are good for him. He's confusing. Kha I haven't played much because I don't own him. I sucked when I did play him, though. I didn't get his mechanics much, either. But I guess what you said makes sense. He feeds on the strays. Fun... I should get him sometime. Kassadin...well, he's freaking amazing. I know that. I just dont do well using him. He seems too situational IMO. He's a noob-stomper. Not good against people who know what they're doing. Ahri is amazing. She's probably the one of the assassins I'm best at (mainly because I play her fairly often), but that doesn't mean much. I can kill single targets just fine. I just can't do squat during teamfights without being targeted, even after everyone fired everything they got. It comes back up too fast, I guess. Plus, her spirit rush makes her an amazing towerdiver. Just sayin' Vi mid is actually fair. Her description says her secondary role is assassin, and she does that kind of well. She has the ability to go through everyone in her way and get to you, dealing damage to them in the meantime, and can easily take half your health before you can do anything. She is a safe pick for me as an assassin, I just still don't do well. Pantheon I don't do well as. I die fast. I always think he's invincible, then die fast. I probably shouldn't be initiating as him, I guess. That's my mistake. I can fix it if I like him more. As Zed, again, I just can't secure kills. All my enemies always survive with a sliver of health. It's just annoying. He's fun and all, he just doesn't do much for me. I wish I could learn how to secure kills with him, though. He's my best AD assassin (which doesn't say much). Katarina...*sigh*...I have no clue. She's fun to play. I'm probably going to buy her legacy skins on harrowing and snowdown. But I just can't play her. I think I understand how she plays, but her base damages make her incredibly weak early, and I can't get around that. Also, her death lotus is amazing, but she turns into butter whenever I QEWR. She melts. Fast. Akali's another I didn't mention. She's fun...I just get into the weirdest situations whenever I use her. I don't own her, though, so... And Diana too. She's actually ok. I don't get many kills, but I contribute to each teamfight a fair amount. She's fun...kind of... Those mana costs though... You say maybe I shouldn't play assassins, but I need to learn one because it will make my life much easier in the case I play vs a champion that counters my favorite champions, and actually knows how to use it. It will help me learn how that particular champion works. Plus, assassins are freaking fun! Killing in 3 seconds or less...how could that be not fun? It couldn't! I need to learn an assassin or two, I just need help! P.S. I'll look at their strategy pages some more and see what I missed. My main interests are Katarina, Diana, Ahri, Zed and Kha.